jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Chan
Uncle is one of the main characters on the animated show. He is actually even called Uncle by everyone even though he is only Jackie's uncle. Jackie, even though he is a mature adult, will always get slapped by Uncle on the head to build his discipline. Or sometimes, just to throw a temper at Jackie if it's not about discipline. History Early Life Born in the year of the Dog (probably 1934), Uncle owns an antique store (which was originally an 8-track tape store), and became a Chi wizard by learning his skills from Master Fong. As a child, he was part of the Seven Little Fortunes opera troupe (which Jackie Chan was part of in real life), and thus received opera school training. In addition, he is an accomplished martial artist in his own right, and according to Jackie (in The Dog and Piggy Show), Uncle himself was just like Jackie at the same age. Apparently, after he became too old for martial arts, he then studied an unknown fighting style that allowed him to knock out opponents with small jabs to the chest or neck, allowing him to knock out tough opponents like Captain Black (utilized in "Day of the Dragon"), often accompanied by his trademark line "You want a piece of Uncle?". He has also stated to have won a Mahjong tournament in 1955. Background Uncle is known as "Sensei" by Tohru (which is Japanese for teacher), and as "Uncle" by everyone else. He is the uncle of Jackie and great-uncle of Jade. He is a very stereotypical Chinese man. He often talks in third person about himself, and often uses Cantonese in many aspects of his speech, most notably his magic incantation, "Yu Mo Gui Gwui Fai Di Zao", which means "Evil demons and malevolent spirits, be gone!" (in Cantonese). His most common magical items are a dried salamander and dried puffer fish; they both have backgrounds in Asian remedies. His favorite drink is tea, but often complains that it's too hot or cold, and always throws away the cup after a sip. Digestion is of much concern to him, and his favorite food is a mung bean sandwich. A running gag between Uncle and Jackie is when Jackie does something wrong and Uncle hits him over the head with a two-fingered strike. He has hit other characters such as Valmont, Captain Black, Tohru, Daolon Wong, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon, and, on one occasion, himself (as he had blamed himself for a kidnapping of Tohru) in the same way. Several times, when Jackie is unconscious, he dreams that a ghost head of Uncle is floating above him telling him what's going on and why he should get up. It always ends with Uncle's ghost whacking him over the head as mentioned before. The same dream also actually happens to Uncle in the episode The Dog and Piggy Show. Uncle is not what one would call technology-savvy, since he does not understand devices such as faxes (he gets all his facts from books), laptops (calling Jade's a "magic waffle iron"), and the World Wide Web. However, ironically, he can understand sending a spell through the phone, but not a piece of paper (as Jackie put it in the Season 2 episode "The Chan Who Knew Too Much"). In the episode "The Shadow Eaters", he is revealed to have a passion for oil painting. His true name is never mentioned, and even Jade's visiting parents call him Uncle. Power and abilities Uncle's most notable ability is his extensive knowledge of magic. Uncle had incredible martial arts prowess when he was younger, being able to move like Jackie. However as he got older he started using styles that required little movement, relying on nerve attacks to paralyze or knock out his opponent. Catchphrases & Quotes * "One more thing!" * "Magic must defeat magic!" * "Do not (Never) question Uncle!" * "Hot-cha!" * "Aiiee-yaaaahh!" * "We must do reeea-search!" * "You want a piece of Uncle?" * "Uncle Has The Willies!!!" (when Dark Chi magic is nearby) * "You will pay for that!" * "You break it, you buy it!" (after someone accidentally breakes one of his antiques in the shop) * "You want (someone) to (do something)? Yes(No)? Then (do whatever task Uncle wants)!" * "Do not rush the chi!" * "You are a terrible salesman!" * "(someone) give (someone else) a hug." * "The (object) NOT important!" * "Someone (or Person) must watch the shop." * How can Uncle fix(something) without(thing needed to fix it) * "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao" * "Do not rush Uncle!" *Looks around* "Where to?" *"Ah! Now things are getting interesting" Trivia *In the first season when Jackie found the dog talisman, he said to Uncle it was his sign which, according to his birth year seems to be true. *In the second season episode "Jade Times Jade" he said that his Master's name was "Chi Master Fong" and he studied under him for 15 years. *In "Jade Times Jade" Uncle finally decided to take an apprentice, and instantly picked Tohru seconds after announcing it. At first both Tohru and Jade were not satisfied with Uncle's decision. *Uncle's Chi weapons of choice are a Lizard and a Blowfish, which he switches between regularly. *Uncle wasn't always into Chi Magic and research; back when Jackie was Jade's age Uncle was a disco dancer and hadn't learned about Chi magic. He also had a secret (purhaps lifelong) passion for oil-painting, which he didn't consider following until the episode "The Shadow Eaters", when getting help from a fortune teller who claimed he needed to spend time with himself. *Uncle is "Everyone's Uncle"; even if you aren't related to him, you can still call him Uncle. This is based on the Chinese custom that one must always address their male elders as Uncle. *Jade's Dad isn't sure of the exact way Uncle is related to them, and guesses he's their cousin. *Uncle is an avid Mahjong player. In "Cruise Control" he says that he was "Hong Kong Community Center Champion, 1955" in Mahjong. *When he was younger he was in the Peking Opera and was known as Chuckles. *Uncle has never made a sale in his shop. Category:Present Day Category:Characters Category:Chi Wizards